Dragons: Old Enemies
by Imagigirl20
Summary: After Hiccup and the riders escape the slowly burning island, Slygroff is quick to assemble a rescue party, only to find that someone has betrayed them. Meanwhile, Ivy tries desperately to escape and along the way meets some interesting new friends and runs into an old rival...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **What's up, guys? For those of you still in school, I hope your summer has been awesome so far! I personally hate the weather, seeing as how I have no access to a pool until OCTOBER! But anyway, thank you to those of you who read Part 1 of this story, and I appreciate the wonderful feedback I received from it! As promised, here is the first chapter of Part 2! Enjoy!**

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks as he and the riders reached the end of the island. Lava spewed from the now active volcano trailing behind them.

"Uh, guys?" he said. "We're out of room to run!"

"What do we do now?" said Fishlegs.

"Um, I think it's pretty obvious", said Ruffnut.

"We go down in a fiery demise", said Tuffnut.

"No!" said Slygroff. "My daughter needs help. I will not give up!"

"And neither will I!" said Dagur.

"Give up?" said Astrid. "Who said we were giving up? Hiccup, please tell me you have a plan."

"Not this time, Astrid. It looks pretty grim. We're on an island with no inhabitants, dragons that can't fly, and an active volcano slowly threatening to destroy us!"

"Yup", said Snotlout, "we're done for."

"Not just yet!"

The riders and Slygroff looked up to see Heather riding Windshear above them.

"Heather!" cried Hiccup.

"Sister!" cried Dagur.

"Hi, guys!" said Heather. "Hold on! Windshear!"

The dragon used her sharp tail to cut down a large tree, making a raft for them.

"All aboard!"

The riders quickly scrambled to the tree as the ground they were just standing on was slowly consumed by lava. Their dragons followed suit, and luckily the tree held their weight. Heather and Windshear guided the log raft back to Warrell, where the villagers stood waiting anxiously. Slygroff quickly took charge of his people.

"Votch has taken my daughter", he said.

The villagers gasped in horror and surprise.

"He will eventually kill her if we don't get her back."

He turned to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I was wrong about you and your friends…and my daughter."

"It's alright", said Hiccup, "and don't worry. We'll get her back."

One of the villagers rushed forward.

"Chief!" he said. "While you were gone, the village was attacked!"

"What?"

"It was Votch, sir! He took _everything_! And someone from the village helped him!"

"Who?"

…

Ivy Ilsen sat bound and gagged with her back against the wall. She had no idea how long she'd been at sea, and no way of escape. Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs as someone came down to check on her. She gasped in surprise through the gag as they came to face her.

"Comfortable?"

Edmund got right up in her face as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Thor, I hope not."

 **Sort of short, I know, but I'll bet that last part drew you in, huh? Back with more soon!  
-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hey, guys! So, I'm the kind of writer who, even though I hardly receive any feedback, usually continues what I'm working on (i.e. The Incredibles 2, Toy Story 4, etc.). That being said, I will continue working on Underdog 2, even though nobody wants to read it. But I'm not here to talk about** _ **that**_ **story, I'm here to continue with** _ **this**_ **one! Enjoy!**

Ivy grunted as Edmund removed the gag.

"What in Thor's name are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"Oh, please", said Edmund, "as if you don't already know."

"You joined Votch?"

"Of course I did! He said when this was all over, I get to kill your dragon."

"I'll _die_ before I let you hurt Shadow!"

Ivy cried out in protest as Edmund refitted the gag over her mouth.

"Careful what you say, poison. You just might get your wish, if you don't do exactly what Votch says. Let's go."

He untied her ankles and roughly yanked her up the stairs to the deck.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite niece", said Votch as Ivy came into his sight. "Has she said anything about taming dragons?"

"If she had, do you really think she would tell me?" said Edmund, pulling her forward. "Why do you think I brought her up here?"

Votch went over to Ivy and removed the gag once more.

"You will tell me everything you know about taming dragons", he said, "and in return, I'll grant you your freedom."

"Like I believe _that_ for a second", said Ivy. "You're gonna kill me either way."

Votch chuckled darkly.

"Smart girl."

"What should I do with her?" said Edmund.

"Nothing", said Votch. "Touch one hair on that girl's head, and I'll toss you to the Scauldrons."

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take her back below. We'll give her some more time to think about her decision."

Ivy struggled as she was led back down below.

"Oh, give it up", said Edmund as he retied her ankles together. "You're never getting out of here, poison."

As he went back up the stairs, Ivy smiled inwardly at the dagger she had slipped from his belt that was now in her bound hands.

…..

Back on Warrell, Hiccup was formulating a plan with Slygroff to rescue Ivy.

"Our only option is to go after the boat", said Hiccup.

"Votch will be expecting that", said Slygroff, "and he may hurt Ivy if he sees us."

"It's the only chance we have", said Astrid. "Votch's men took all of your ships."

"Because Edmund led them right to us!"

Slygroff punched his fist into the table in frustration.

"If my brother kills Ivy, I'll make sure he pays."

"We're going to get her back, sir", said Dagur. "Brother Hiccup is great at rescuing people!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Dagur, but this one's gonna be hard", said Hiccup. "It'll take an _army_ to defeat Votch and his men."

"Then teach us to ride dragons."

Everyone looked up in surprise at Slygroff.

"Chief", said one of his men, "it goes against every-"

"Hang what it goes against!" said Slygroff. "My daughter is in trouble, and if riding a dragon is the only way to get her back, then I'll do it."

"Only one small problem", said Snotlout. "You've killed all of the dragons on this island!"

Hookfang snorted.

"I know", said Slygroff. "I was wrong, but I'm asking for a chance to make it right."

"He turned to Hiccup.

"Help us learn to ride dragons", he pleaded. "I want to help my daughter and tell her that I'm sorry."

Hiccup turned to the riders, who looked skeptical. He sighed.

"This won't be easy", he said. "We're going to need a lot of dragons, which means we need to get these guys to Berk. We've got a dragon training academy there."

"Hiccup", said Astrid, "our dragons can't possibly transport this many people."

"That's why I'm sending a terror mail to someone who can."

Hiccup's message was received by Stoick the next day. Soon, there were ships from Berk on the outskirts of Warrell. Slygroff and the villagers of Warrell were taken to Berk and introduced to their dragons.

…

Ivy sighed with relief as the dagger she was holding finally cut through the last of her bonds. She removed her gag and rubbed her wrists to get the circulation going. Night had fallen, as she could see through the small window in her room. Ivy slowly got up, careful not to make any noise as she crept across the room to the door and opened it.

The snores of Votch and his men could be heard all throughout the ship. There were no guards posted outside her door. Ivy crept upstairs and overlooked her surroundings. She noticed two men strolling along the upper deck and was careful to avoid them. Looking down into the water, she noticed a large green dragon.

" _That must be the Scauldron Votch was talking about"_ , Ivy thought.

"Hey!"

Ivy gasped. Someone had spotted her.

"Hold it right there!"

Without thinking, she dove into the water.

"No! Go get Votch!"

Edmund ran upstairs as he saw Ivy jump off the boat. He smiled.

"Not your best idea, poison", he said. "You won't last thirty minutes."

Ivy gasped for breath as she came to the surface, realizing how stupid she was. Swimming was not her strongest suit. She struggled to keep her head above the water as the waves consumed her.

"Help!" she cried, to no one in particular, as she sank.

Votch growled as he saw his niece sink below the surface.

"How did she get loose?!" he demanded, grabbing Edmund by the front of his shirt.

"I-I-I don't know!" Edmund admitted. "She was tied securely! There's no _way_ she could have gotten out!"

Votch suddenly spied the empty sheath hooked to his side, and snatched it up.

"Unless she had help from your **dagger**!"

He threw the sheath down.

"I brought you onboard so you could watch the girl, not provide her with a means to escape! You fool!"

"Oh, like _I_ was supposed to know that my dagger was gone!"

"It's your _job_ to know!"

Votch threw him down.

"You'd better hope we find her, or you won't be far behind."

…..

Ivy tried with all of her might, but she couldn't kick her way back up to the surface. Her chest was on fire as she could no longer hold her breath. Bubbles burst from her mouth as she finally let it go. Water flowed into her lungs, and she convulsed. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was a large green dragon swimming towards her…

 **That's all for now, guys! Rate, comment, and/or review! Thanks!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Uh...hi, there. Okay, I know, it's been a LOOOOOONG time since I updated, but after I lost my job, I kind of got depressed and didn't want to write anymore, but then I got a new job and now my life is pretty good, especially once I get my employee discount. I work for T-Mobile now! WAY better than J. Crew. Plus, it has given me a chance to work on my typing skills, which have considerably improved. Now, back to the story. This is the first of all that I will be updating. I'm trying not to retire any of my stories before they're through, so as I tell my customers, just bare with me. I'll get to them, I promise. For now, enjoy reading this new update, and I'll be back with more soon. VERY soon! :)**

"Alright", Hiccup said, surveying Slygroff and his people, who had been training for two days now. "Riding a dragon is no joke. You have to show mutual respect. And if a dragon doesn't trust you, it won't accept you. So, I want you to do exactly as I do with the dragons that you have selected."

"What's the point of all this?" said one of the villagers. "It's not like we're gonna keep these beasts, are we, Slygroff?"

"Yes, we are", said Slygroff. "If my daughter has made friends with a dragon, then I will do the same, anything to get her back home safely."

He turned to Hiccup.

"Continue,"

Hiccup nodded.

"I want you to do to your dragon exactly as I do with Toothless here", he said, and the villagers nodded. Hiccup tentatively approached Toothless, who looked at him curiously while Shadow watched from a distance. Closing his eyes, Hiccup turned away from the dragon and stretched out his hand to his snout. Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup's hand. Hiccup stroked the dragon's chin and smiled.

"And that's all there is to it", he said. "But without that trust, your dragon will never let you ride it. Now a couple of days ago, we assigned each of you a dragon to ride. Then, we trained you how to ride, off the dragons. It's time to show us what you've learned so far. Bond. Connect. Be one with your dragon."

Hiccup motioned to Snotlout, who nodded and opened the gate, releasing the dragons into the arena. The villagers cautiously approached the dragon that was assigned to each of them and did exactly what they watched Hiccup do. Pretty soon, every dragon had bonded with them.

"Good!" said Hiccup. "Now, Astrid is gonna teach you aerial combat."

Astrid swooped down riding Stormfly and showed them each how to shoot a target with their dragon's special skills. Slygroff, who rode a Screaming Death named Siren, had a little trouble at first, but eventually got it down. Soon, the villagers were shooting targets left and right. Next, Astrid taught them how to dodge an attack and evasive flying maneuvers, which they picked up quickly.

"You're all doing very well", said Hiccup, "and you're almost ready for a real fight. What I want you to do now-"

"Hiccup!"

Gobber ran towards the arena, panting and out of breath.

"Gobber? What is it, wh-what's wrong?"

"One of Votch's ships, it was sunk by a Scaldron. We picked up the occupants and brought 'em back here, for questioning."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"Class dismissed", he said, and went off with Gobber.

No one had noticed Slygroff slip away with Siren. By the time Hiccup and Gobber arrived back in the village, Votch's men were begging for mercy. Siren was screeching so loudly, it felt like their ears were bleeding.

"Stop!" one of the men cried.

"We swear, we don't know where she is!" said another.

"We're just the scouting ship, please!" said the last.

"Slygroff!"

Hiccup quickly ran over to him.

"They know something about my daughter", said Slygroff. "I just know it. Talk!"

Siren started to screech even louder at them, and the men screamed in agony.

"The scauldron!" the first man suddenly shouted, holding his ears. "There was something on its back when our ship sank."

"It looked like a person", said the second man.

"A girl", said the last man.

Realization dawned on Hiccup's and Slygroff's faces.

"Where did your ship sink?" said Hiccup.

"Off the coast of Newark, just outside of Warrel."

Slygroff grabbed the men by their collars and hoisted all three of them up with his fist.

"Take us there."

…

Ivy's vision swam with purple dots as she came to, lying face down on a beach. She coughed and rolled over, expelling the remaining water in her lungs. The scauldron who had saved her life stared at her curiously, but she was too weak to notice it just yet. When she did, she gasped in surprise. The dragon blinked at her.

"A Scauldron?"

Ivy glanced at the water and saw tracks in the sand, hers and the dragon's.

"You saved me?"

As if somehow understanding her, the dragon nodded.

"Thank you."

The dragon nuzzled her hand and she chuckled.

"Do you think you can get me back home?"

The dragon roared and released a stream of water into the air, showering her with mist.

"I'll take that as a yes. I guess this means we're friends now, so I should give you a name."

The dragon jumped into the water and dove under, and then resurfaced, motioning for Ivy to get on its back.

"I'm gonna call you...Poseidon."

Ivy dove into the water and swam over to the dragon, who helped her onto his back.

"Alright, Poseidon. Lead me home."

The dragon nodded and swam away.

…

Votch squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the dragons he and his men had captured growl angrily at him.

"Pipe down, you worthless reptiles!" he said, and went above deck. He grabbed the first man he saw and pulled him in close.

"Any sign of her yet?"

"N-no, sir, w-w-w-we're s-s-s-s-s-s-still working on-"

The man yelled as he was tossed overboard. Edmund shook his head.

"Not one man has a bit of food or rest until my niece is back on this boat!" Votch declared. "Is that understood?!"

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir!" from all of the men, save for Edmund.

"Great", he said to himself. "Poison is gonna make me starve."

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Sir!" he said. "I know a way we can make her come to us."

"Really?" said Votch, grabbing Edmund by the collar and holding a knife to his face. "Do enlighten me."

Edmund gulped and chuckled nervously.

"No doubt, if she's still alive, she'll head for home. We just have to make sure that we're waiting for her when she gets there."

"Not a bad idea, boy", said Votch, releasing him. "Choose your men and lead a party back to Warrel."

"Yes, sir!" said Edmund, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

…..

Ivy shivered on the scauldron's back as it continued splashing through the waves. Night had fallen, and she couldn't see an inch in front of her. Poseidon growled as he tried to stay above the water for Ivy's sake.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", she said, when she suddenly saw a fire burning in the distance. "Swim towards there!"

Poseidon obeyed and headed toward the light. Soon, they were on an island. Ivy, grateful to be on land once again, slid off the dragon's back. Poseidon followed her as she disappeared into the trees.

"Dad?" she called, pushing her way through branches. "Dad! I'm back, I'm okay!"

But as she broke through to the source of the fire, she gasped. Edmund sneered back at her with three other men.

"Welcome back, princess", he said, and laughed. "Get her."

As the men advanced towards her, Poseidon broke through and let out a mighty roar. The men gasped in surprise and fear as it released a stream of water.

"Watch out!" one cried as the water extinguished the fire. Ivy felt herself being lifted onto the dragon's back as it scurried away from the confused men.

"Thanks, Poseidon", she said, patting his side. "Let's get out of here. I should have known it would be a trap."

Suddenly, she felt a weight being thrown over them, and Poseidon fell to the ground. A net had been secured over them.

"No!" Ivy cried, and she struggled to free them both. Carrying a torch, Votch chuckled as he emerged from the shadows and stared at his helpless niece.

"The boy was right", he said. "You were foolish to come back here, and foolish to run. But no matter."

He signaled to his men, who cut Ivy loose and dragged her over to him by the arms. Poseidon tried to fight, but was shot with dragon root. Ivy struggled furiously, but she couldn't get away. She glanced over her shoulder at the men, who jeered at the dragon and poked him with their spears.

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" she cried, and Votch laughed.

"So, you've found another beast to care for", he said. "Take it back to the ship."

"No!"

Ivy mustered up all of her strength and broke free of the men's grip, only to have Votch grab her himself. He used his thumb and forefinger to pinch her shoulder, and she soon fell unconscious.

"Now, I can use that beast to my advantage", he said as he carried her bridal style back to the ship. "Any time she tries to escape again, I'll hurt her scauldron friend."

With that, the dragon hunter and his men sailed off.

…\

Hiccup, the other riders and Slygroff arrived at the crash site the next morning. They saw from the dismantled boat that it was definitely a scauldron and followed its scent to a nearby island. There, they saw tracks in the sand: human footprints.

"Ivy was here", said Slygroff. "I can feel it."

"Well, at least that means she's away from Votch", said Hiccup, getting up from the sand. "Now, we just need to find out where she went from here."

"Warrel is not too far from here, I don't think", said Astrid.

"Yeah", said Snotlout, "I'd recognize that dank and dusty, lifeless smell anywhere."

"Maybe Ivy headed for home?" said Dagur.

"Good idea, you guys", said Hiccup. "Let's go!"

Upon arriving at Warrel, they could clearly see signs of a struggle and the remains of a tattered net.

"Oh, no", said Fishlegs.

"She _was_ here", said Heather, "but-"

"Now Votch has her again", said Hiccup. "And he's also got a scauldron."

 **What will become of my little OCs? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I decided to make it extra long for you. I know it probably doesn't make up for me being gone so long, but I do hope it helps! I'll be back with more as soon as I can, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! I am excited because my friend from college is back in town and I've got some new story ideas up my sleeve. My new job couldn't be better and now I'm ready to keep working on this story. Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter!**

"Slygroff!"

Hiccup and Toothless caught up to the furious viking as he and Siren tore through the sky in search of Votch's ships.

"If that yak's dung of a viking hurts one hair on my daughter's head-"

"Slygroff, wait!"

Hiccup flew Toothless right in front of their path, preventing them from going any further.

"Out of my way, boy."

"I know you're worried about Ivy. We _all_ are. But the last thing she would want is for you to get killed trying to find her."

"My brother is a cruel and vicious viking who has no respect for me or my family. If I don't find my daughter soon, I won't have one."

"What is the deal with this guy, anyway?" said Snotlout, flying up beside the two on Hookfang.

"It all started when we were children", said Slygroff. "Votch and I were the sons of the best dragon slayer in the world: Krygorn the Cruel. He practically invented the sport of dragon killing."

"I'm not a fan", said Fishlegs.

"Now I understand why it was so hard for you to let go of that part of yourself", said Hiccup.

"Yes. Anyway, the time came for our village to choose a successor to the chief. My brother and I had to fight, and I won. Our father awarded me the title and banished Votch from our island. Years later, Votch returned after our father had died and challenged me for the throne. Our battle was long and grueling, but eventually, Votch won. It seemed that he would take the throne, until my wife, Gale, discovered that he had cheated. Votch swore that he would have his revenge one day."

Slygroff patted Siren's side.

"That was three days after Ivy was born. I knew, from the moment Votch tried to come back, her life would be in danger if I ever let my brother know about her. I found out about my brother becoming a dragon hunter shortly after Gale's death. I thought if there weren't any dragons for him to hunt on Warrell, then he would never find out about Ivy."

"That's why you were so imminent about Ivy leaving the island", Astrid said, understanding.

Slygroff nodded.

"I just wanted to keep her safe."

"Don't worry, Chief", said Dagur. "We _will_ get her back. Safe and sound."

…

Ivy listened to the sounds of Poseidon's roaring from the room she was locked in. She really wanted to comfort the dragon, but that was hard to do, considering her hands were chained behind her back and around a post behind her.

"Ah, shut up, ya stupid beast!" she heard a guard say, and gasped as she heard him roar in pain, knowing that the guard had probably smacked him with his spear.

Ivy wanted so much to demand for the guard not to hurt him, which was also hard to do with the gag stuffed in her mouth. She shook with anger as she heard more guards join the one in the hallway and laugh. She desperately pulled at the chains around her wrists, but there was no give to them. She suddenly froze as the doorknob rattled. As the door opened, Ivy scowled.

"Yeah, like I'm happy to see _you_ ", said Edmund as he came in. "I'd rather scrape the barnacles off the sides of the boat than be stuck guarding you, **poison**."

Ivy grunted angrily and pulled at the chains again, making Edmund howl with laughter.

"You just never give up, do you?" he said. "How pathetic."

He cried out in pain as Ivy kicked his shin.

"Why, you little-"

He went to grab her by the throat.

"Touch that girl, and I'll send you straight down to the depths."

Edmund whirled around to see Votch in the doorway.

"What's the big deal?" he said. "Aren't you just gonna kill her, anyway?"

"Not before she serves her purpose."

"You don't know poison like I do. She'll _never_ train your dragons for you."

Votch went right up to Ivy so they were standing face to face.

"Understand this, wench", he growled. "Refuse my demands, and your Scauldron friend is dead."

Ivy gasped from beneath the gag.

"Do we understand each other?"

Ivy looked past her two captors to see a guard in the hallway holding an axe to Poseidon's head. She knitted her eyebrows and hung her head, nodding sadly. Votch smiled.

"Excellent."

He turned to face Edmund.

"Watch her. We are close to our destination. Do NOT fail me again."

"Yes, sir."

Votch chuckled as Ivy shifted against the post.

"Remember what I said, girl. It's your dragon's life on the line."

Ivy's eyes darkened as Votch left. Edmund shut the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't get any ideas, poison ivy", he said. "You're not going anywhere."

Ivy ignored him and began to wonder about how Shadow was doing without her.

…

"Down there!"

Hiccup pointed to one of Votch's ships in the water below.

"Alright, gang, here's the plan", he said. "Astrid you, Heather and Fishlegs will distract the hunters while Snotlout, Dagur and I sneak aboard and search for Ivy."

"Uh, Hiccup?" said Snotlout. "You might wanna reiterate the plan to the chief, there."

"Huh?"

Hiccup turned around and gasped. Slygroff was headed right for the ship.

"Or we could just improvise!" said Hiccup. "Let's go! He'll need help."

With a battle cry, Slygroff charged forward on Siren, the dragon releasing a piercing shriek across the deck. The hunters covered their ears as Slygroff landed and grabbed the closest one.

"Where is my daughter?" he demanded. "Where is she?!"

The guard he was holding shrieked as Slygroff tightened his grip.

"V-Votch is taking her and the Scauldron back to his island!" the guard said.

"What is he planning on doing with her?"

"I-I don't know, honestly! But I can tell you this."

"What?"

Slygroff grunted as he was suddenly struck in the back of the head by an axe.

"Slygroff!"

Toothless roared as he was shot with dragon root from nowhere.

"Oh, no!" Hiccup cried as Toothless began to spiral downward. "Come on, bud, try to stay up for me!"

But it was too late. As they fell, a net closed over them both.

"No!" Astrid cried. "Hiccup!"

"Surrender now!" yelled a hunter up to the rest of the riders. "If you don't, your friends will pay the price."

The riders watched as Hiccup's leg was taken from him and he was tied to the mast of the ship beside the still unconscious Slygroff.

"Land on the deck, now!" said the hunter. "This is your last chance!"

"Oh, Thor!" said Fishlegs.

"What do we do?" said Ruffnut.

"This is a most unfortunate situation at hand", said Tuffnut.

"We do what they say", said Dagur. "That's my brother down there."

"Dagur's right", said Astrid. "We don't have a choice."

The hunters chuckled as the rest of the dragon riders landed on the deck of the ship and dismounted their dragons.

"No!" said Hiccup. "Guys, what are you doing? Get out of here!"

But soon, all of the riders and their dragons had been restrained.

"How wonderful", said the head hunter. "Not only did we capture the guest of honor, we also got the only ones who can stop us. Votch will be most pleased."

"What does Votch want with Ivy?" said Hiccup.

"That's for us to know", said the hunter, glancing down at Slygroff, "and the former chief to find out."

 **Well, that's all for now, guys. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Hey, guys! So, good news, bad news...the good news is, internet is now a thing I can access at my house, so I can use the computer at home! The bad news is, a majority of my schedule happens at work, and I have made ZERO PROGRESS in brainstorming for any of the stuff I've written so far. But, live in the moment, right? Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Dreamworks' Dragons.**

Ivy struggled with all of her might, but the chains wouldn't budge. She winced as the links cut deeper into her skin.

"You're gonna kill yourself before you get out of those", said Edmund, absentmindedly picking at his fingernails.

Ivy shot him an icy glare, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just sayin'."

Suddenly, they heard thudding on the ship's deck. Edmund shot up and drew his dagger, pressing it to Ivy's throat.

"Stay here, poison...like you have a choice."

Chuckling, he ran up the stairs. Once he was gone, Ivy struggled even more.

…

Edmund stifled a laugh as he came above deck.

"Well, well, well!" he said, eyeing the captives who had just been tossed on the deck. "Look who we have here: the fallen leaders."

"Edmund", said Slygroff, struggling with the ropes wrapped around his massive torso. "Where is my daughter?"

"What have you done with Ivy?" said Hiccup, staring up at the dragon hunters.

"Oh!" said Edmund. "You guys wanna see her? She's a little tied up right now, I'm afraid."

Slygroff yelled and tried to pull himself to his feet, only to get an axe to the head once again.

"Easy, old man", said Edmund. "I'll let you see her."

He turned to two of the hunters.

"Bring me the brat."

The two hunters smiled and descended down the stairs. Within two minutes, Ivy's head emerged from below deck.

"Ivy!"

Upon seeing Slygroff and Hiccup, Ivy's eyes went wide and she struggled more than ever to get free, breaking free of the men's grip. Edmund snarled and ran forward, grabbing her arm and pressing her dagger to her throat.

"NO!" Slygroff yelled. "Don't touch her!"

"Yes, boy. Do as your former chief commands."

Edmund turned to see Votch standing behind him, who shoved him to the ground and took ahold of Ivy.

"Don't touch her."

Edmund scrambled to his feet and scurried away.

Ivy grunted as Votch guided her over to Slygroff and Hiccup.

"Votch", Slygroff growled, "let her go."

"Hello, brother", said Votch. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Let go of my daughter."

"As you wish."

Votch threw her to the deck floor. Ivy winced as she landed on her side.

"Don't you hurt her!" said Hiccup, whose prosthetic leg was still gone.

"Quiet, boy", said Votch. "This is a family matter."

"No!"

Everyone turned to see Ivy, who had shrugged off the gag.

"This is between you and me", she said. "You said that if I went with you, you would leave them alone."

"And I intend to, child", said Votch. "But you never said I couldn't have them here."

He chuckled darkly as one of the men reached down to readjust the gag over Ivy's mouth.

"Take our new guests to their cells. And make sure there aren't any dragons with Hiccup Haddock."

…..

Astrid grunted as she and the other riders were shoved into their cells. The guards laughed as she came up to the bars.

"What have you done with Hiccup and Slygroff?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know", said one of them.

"It don't matter", said the other one, "seeing as how none of you are going anywhere."

The two hunters laughed as they walked away.

"Great", said Snoutlout. "Once again, we find ourselves trapped on a dragon hunters' ship, separated from our fearless leader AND our dragons, all to carry out a hopeless rescue mission. Did I leave anything out?"

"There is also the fact that we have no idea where to find Ivy", said Fishlegs.

"Oh, my dear Fishlegs", said Ruffnut.

"You've yet to learn the meaning of the rhetorical question", said Tuffnut.

"Focus!" said Heather. "We need to find a way out of here."

"And fast!" said Dagur. "Who knows what they're doing to brother Hiccup right now?"

…

Hiccup rolled himself over after being pushed into the cell across from Slygroff.

"Nothing better than tasting the floor of a prison cell", he said sarcastically.

"Are you alright, lad?" said Slygroff, watching as Hiccup tried to pull himself to a standing position on his one good leg.

"What, this? It happens all the time. But Toothless' saddle bag has all of my replacements in it."

"Sounds like you're prepared for anything."

"Yeah, well, not everything. I couldn't save your daughter."

"My daughter is tougher than she looks. You can bet that if we don't find a way out of here, she will."

…

Ivy grunted as she once again tried to adjust her position against the pole. After hours of being tied back up against that thing, her back was killing her. She motioned to Edmund, who was still watching her like a hawk.

"What?" he said, walking over to her. "What do you want, huh? Some water? Your daddy?"

Edmund pulled out something wrapped around his neck on a chain.

"The key to those chains, perhaps?"

Ivy tried to lunge at him, but he quickly drew back, chuckling.

"Nice try, poison. I'm not falling for that one again."

Ivy eyed the key around his neck, trying to figure out a way to get it from him. That's when she spotted the monstrous nightmare in a cell located next to her room. Quickly, an idea formed in her head and she smiled inwardly.

 **What could Ivy be up to? Will she and the others escape? And what exactly does Votch have in mind for all of his captives? Read on to find out! You know, as soon as the next chapter is up, which will be soon. Bye for now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Chapter 6**

 **What's up, guys?! How ya been?! I feel like it's been FOREVER since we talked. Oh, wait. It** _ **has**_ **been, and at no one's fault but my own. Sorry, guys, there are so many stories swimming around in my head right now, it's hard to keep track of them lol. Not to mention, there's a lot of pressure from my job, since my whole schedule is about to change. But details, details. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

Shadow kept his head down in Berk's stables. Ever since he had been separated from Ivy, the dragon refused to eat, sleep, or drink. Stoick and Gobber, who had promised to watch over the dragon while the others were gone, weren't sure what to do.

"Come on, now, Shadow", Gobber said as he tried to give him some mutton. "Ya think Ivy would want ya ta starve on her account?"

The dragon shook his head, and then his ears shot up. Gobber jumped back as the dragon started running around in circles. Stoick came into the barn as Shadow raced past him and out into the daylight.

"Gobber!" he said. "What in Thor's name is going on here?!"

"Beats me, Chief!" said Gobber. "I tried to feed the creature and he just started goin' crazy!"

The two men followed the dragon out of the barn and watched as Shadow continued to wreak havoc around Berk.

"Something's wrong, Gobber. I just know it."

"Ya think the beast can sense that Hiccup and the others are in danger?"

"I don't know about him having that strong a bond with my son, but definitely with his rider Ivy."

Shadow screeched and took to the sky.

"We've got to follow him, Gobber. I believe he'll lead us to the riders."

"Aye!"

Mounting Grump and Skullcrusher, Stoick and Gobber took off after Shadow.

…

Ivy glanced down the hall as she got ready to put her plan into action. She saw no one. Glancing to her left, she saw Edmund asleep on the floor next to her. She locked eyes with the Monstrous Nightmare in the cell next to her, and nodded to it. The beast nodded back and released a glob of gel from its skin, which splattered on the floor next to her post. Ivy pulled her feet back, careful not to slip in the stuff herself. The dragon looked at her again and she jerked her head. The Monstrous Nightmare started to screech and Edmund jumped as he woke up.

"What in Odin's beard-?"

His eyes fell on the Monstrous Nightmare who was causing a racket.

"Alright, shut up", he said, getting to his feet and walking towards it. "I said, shut-WHOA!"

Edmund cried out as he slipped in the Monstrous Nightmare gel and fell to the floor. As his head smacked against the wood, his eyes shut. The traitor was out cold. Ivy smiled to herself and slid down on the pole. Using her feet, she poked and prodded for the key on his unconscious form until finally, she came up with it. Grunting with frustration, she brought her chained hands around to the front and grabbed the key, quickly unlocking herself.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised that worked", she said as she removed the gag from her mouth. She walked over to the cell and reached through the bars to stroke the dragon's chin.

"And it's all thanks to you, big guy."

The dragon nuzzled her hand and purred.

"Don't worry", said Ivy. "As soon as I find my father and the others, I'll get you out of here."

She glanced around at the other dragons in cells around her.

"I'll get you _all_ out of here."

…..

Ivy quietly crept through the halls below deck, searching for her friends and family.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Dad? Hiccup? Poseidon?"

"Who the heck is Poseidon?"

Ivy turned to see the riders in a cell behind her.

"Whoever he is, I hope he's got the keys to this cell", said Fishlegs.

" _He_ doesn't, but I think _she_ does", said Astrid.

Ivy nodded and pulled the key from around her neck.

"Good to see you guys", she said as she opened the door.

"Seriously, though", said Snotlout, "who is Poseidon?"

"He's a Scauldron aboard the ship. He saved my life. I have to find him and do the same for him."

"First, we need to find Hiccup and Slygroff", said Heather.

" _And_ our dragons", said Ruffnut.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up", said Astrid. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you guys go that way. Snotlout, Heather and I will go this way. Fishlegs, you and Ivy go that way."

The group nodded and headed off.

"How did you do it?" said Fishlegs as he and Ivy crept along below deck. "How did you tame a Scauldron?"

"I told you, he saved my life", said Ivy. "While I was trying to escape, I jumped ship. I would have drowned if he hadn't saved me. And then, when I was back on Warrell, he tried to help me get away again. That's when we _both_ got caught."

"Awesome!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Shh!"

Ivy silenced him as footsteps came down the steps. The two hid as two of Slygroff's men walked down the hall.

"Votch is wastin' his time on this girl", said one of the men. "She'll never train the dragons for him."

"Oh, she'll do it, alright", said the other one. "She cares just as much about dragons than the son of Berk's chief himself!"

"Ha ha. Yeah, you're right. Say, we better go check and see if Edmund was relieved of guard duty."

As the two men passed by, Ivy and Fishlegs ambushed them. Very soon, the two were unconscious at their feet.

" _That's_ my girl."

Ivy and Fishlegs looked down the hall to see Slygroff and Hiccup in a cell.

"Dad!"

Ivy rushed over to them and opened the door. Slygroff immediately swept her into a giant hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe", he said.

"Not really", Ivy strained. "Can't...breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Ivy took in a long breath, getting air to her lungs as she was released.

"Where are the others?" said Hiccup. "Where's Toothless?"

"We haven't found him yet, Hiccup", said Fishlegs, "but Astrid, Heather, the twins and Snotlout are down here searching for you and our dragons."

"Hiccup!"

Astrid and the others came around the corner. Hiccup pulled Astrid into a hug.

"You guys alright?" he said.

"We're fine, but we can't find our dragons anywhere!" said Snotlout.

"Something tells me they're not on this ship", said Heather.

"I think Heather's right", said Ivy. "My uncle is too smart to keep all of us and them on the same ship. They have to be on one nearby."

"Then we have to get off this ship, without being detected", said Hiccup.

"I think I have a friend who can help us out with that", said Ivy, smiling.

She led the riders back to where she had escaped. The Monstrous Nightmare turned to look at the group as they approached.

"Dragon Riders", said Ivy, "say hello to Phoenix."

 **I'm not the best at naming dragons lol, sorry. Anyway, that's all for now. See you later!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Back again! Bet you're glad to see me back so soon, huh? Eh, probably not as much as you're happy to see the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Phoenix, huh?" said Hiccup, eyeing the Monstrous Nightmare in the cell next to him. "I like it."

"He helped me escape from Sleeping Beauty over there", said Ivy, gesturing to Edmund still unconscious on the floor. She had chained him up to the post.

"Why, that no-good, lousy traitor!" said Slygroff, barreling towards him. "I'll make sure he-"

"Dad, no!"

Ivy stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"We can deal with him later, Dad. Properly, back on Warrell."

"She's right", said Hiccup. "We have to get off this ship and find our dragons."

"Hiccup, what about your leg?" said Astrid.

"I can help with that", said Ivy.

Quickly, she fashioned a makeshift leg from one of the manacles she was chained with and a loose piece of wood.

"How's that?"

"It's a little wobbly", said Hiccup, fastening it, "but it'll do for now. Thanks, Ivy."

"Hang on a second", said Ivy, looking around the group. "Where's Dagur?"

…

Dagur the Deranged yelled as he threw himself at the cell door. He was locked in there with a flock of Terrors, who were staring at him confusedly.

"Come on, little guys!" said Dagur. "Help me get out of here so I can help my sister and brother Hiccup!"

"Ahem."

Dagur turned to see Hiccup and the others on the other side of the cell.

"Brother! Sister!"

He paused.

"Ivy."

Ivy blushed a little.

"Hi, Dagur."

"Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Ivy pulled out the key and unlocked his cell, surprised when he swept her off her feet in a huge hug. Dagur put her down, awkwardly scratching his head.

"I, uh-I was afraid that something had happened to you."

His eyes went wide as she pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, both of their faces were bright red.

"Sorry", said Ivy, "but I thought I'd never get the chance to do that again."

"Okay", said Snotlout, "do we really have time for this right now?"

"Snotlout's right", said Heather.

"Really?!" said Astrid.

"Believe me, those words hurt", said Heather, "but we've gotta find our dragons."

"Hey!"

The group turned as five guards came down to where they were.

"They've escaped!" said one of them. "Get 'em!"

As the group stood ready to fight, Ivy let out one, long whistle and Phoenix emerged standing in front of them.

"Whoa!" said another one of the men.

"Dragon on the loose!" said another.

The dragon screeched and advanced on them.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

The men scurried away and scrambled back up to the deck. Ivy stroked the dragon's chin.

"Thanks again, big fella", she said. "Think you can get us out of here?"

The dragon nodded and led them down the hall to the stairs.

…

Votch eyed his men curiously as they scrambled up onto the deck screaming.

"What is going on down there?!" he demanded.

"The girl and her friends!" said one of the men. "They've escaped!"

"What?! Where's Edmund?!"

"No one's seen 'im, sir!"

"Well, go find him! AND TOSS HIM OVERBOARD!"

Votch watched as a Monstrous Nightmare led Ivy and her group up the stairs.

"All men, to arms!" Votch demanded. "Do not let them leave this ship!"

…

Ivy gasped as a cascade of arrows dipped with dragon came flying their way. Thinking fast, she grabbed a shield and ducked down in front of Phoenix, preventing him from being hit.

"I owed you one", she said to the dragon.

"Finally", said Snotlout, "some action!"

The group charged forward, wielding some weapons of their own. Catching sight of Votch standing above him, Slygroff headed his way.

"Votch!" he said, knocking men out of his path. "You black-hearted scoundrel!"

"Spare reading me the riot act, brother", said Votch. "You and your daughter and her friends will never make it off this ship alive."

Slygroff reached him and drew his axe.

"We shall see about that."

"You really want to challenge me, brother?"

"I've thought of nothing else since you kidnapped my daughter."

"Very well, then."

Slygroff cried out as their weapons clashed.

…

Down below, Ivy watched as her dad fought Votch. Suddenly, she gasped. Two men were sneaking up on him with swords.

"Dad, look out!"

Just then, a purple plasma bolt blasted the men back. Slygroff and Votch looked up from their battle.

"I don't believe it", said Slygroff.

"SHADOW!" Ivy cried.

At seeing her, the dragon beat his wings furiously to get over to her. He landed on the deck beside her, and she hugged his head.

"Oh, Shadow, I thought I'd never see you again."

Shadow purred as she stroked the scales of his chin. He crouched down so Ivy could mount his back.

"Let's go, boy", she said. "You and I aren't the only ones who need to be reunited."

Shadow took off and flew to the ship next to theirs, releasing plasma bolts to scare the men off the deck. Ivy jumped off of his back, grabbing her staff from the loop on his side.

"Alright, boy. Find them!"

Shadow released a wave of sound, using echolocation to find the riders' dragons. He stooped his head down below.

"Down there, huh?"

Shadow nodded.

"Good boy. Go get Hiccup!"

Shadow flew back to the other ship while Ivy headed below.

…

Hiccup was startled when Ivy's Night Fury landed next to him.

"Shadow? What are _you_ doing here?"

The dragon stooped down and motioned for him to get on his back. Confused, Hiccup did just that, and cried out as Shadow launched into the sky, taking him back to the other ship. Ivy whistled from below when she heard them land.

"Hiccup, down here!" she called. "I found the dragons!"

"Toothless."

Hiccup headed below and found Ivy standing in front of a cell containing Barf and Belch, Shattermaster, Meatlug and Stormfly.

"Still got that skeleton key?" said Hiccup, and Ivy nodded.

"Hang on, guys", she said. "I'll get you out of there."

A familiar screech suddenly sounded from behind them, and Hiccup turned to find-

"Toothless!"

Ivy quickly opened the first cage and moved over to his. As soon as he was free, Toothless pounced on top of Hiccup, who sighed with relief.

"There ya are, bud", he said.

Hiccup was quick to get one of his replacement legs from the saddle bag on his dragon's side. Once he was done fastening it, Ivy came up to him.

"I found Hookfang and Windshear in a cell down the hall", she said. "You'd better go up and tell the others."

"What about you?"

"I've got to find Poseidon. I know he's down here somewhere."

"Be careful. Who knows if Votch's men are lurking down here."

"I will be."

With that, the two separated. Hiccup and Toothless went above and flew back over to the other ship as the other dragons followed suit.

"Come on, Shadow", said Ivy as she crept down the hall with her dragon. "I want you to meet someone."

Poseidon screeched when he saw Ivy and Shadow approaching from the hall. Ivy shushed him.

"Easy, boy", she whispered. "We gotta be quiet. Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a flash."

Suddenly, a dagger whizzed by her side. She turned to see Edmund standing behind her, another knife at the ready.

"I don't think so, poison."

 **What will become of the dragon riders? Only time (and whatever I decide will happen) will tell. Until next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Back again! Bet you're glad to see me back so soon, huh? Eh, probably not as much as you're happy to see the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Phoenix, huh?" said Hiccup, eyeing the Monstrous Nightmare in the cell next to him. "I like it."

"He helped me escape from Sleeping Beauty over there", said Ivy, gesturing to Edmund still unconscious on the floor. She had chained him up to the post.

"Why, that no-good, lousy traitor!" said Slygroff, barreling towards him. "I'll make sure he-"

"Dad, no!"

Ivy stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"We can deal with him later, Dad. Properly, back on Warrell."

"She's right", said Hiccup. "We have to get off this ship and find our dragons."

"Hiccup, what about your leg?" said Astrid.

"I can help with that", said Ivy.

Quickly, she fashioned a makeshift leg from one of the manacles she was chained with and a loose piece of wood.

"How's that?"

"It's a little wobbly", said Hiccup, fastening it, "but it'll do for now. Thanks, Ivy."

"Hang on a second", said Ivy, looking around the group. "Where's Dagur?"

…

Dagur the Deranged yelled as he threw himself at the cell door. He was locked in there with a flock of Terrors, who were staring at him confusedly.

"Come on, little guys!" said Dagur. "Help me get out of here so I can help my sister and brother Hiccup!"

"Ahem."

Dagur turned to see Hiccup and the others on the other side of the cell.

"Brother! Sister!"

He paused.

"Ivy."

Ivy blushed a little.

"Hi, Dagur."

"Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Ivy pulled out the key and unlocked his cell, surprised when he swept her off her feet in a huge hug. Dagur put her down, awkwardly scratching his head.

"I, uh-I was afraid that something had happened to you."

His eyes went wide as she pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, both of their faces were bright red.

"Sorry", said Ivy, "but I thought I'd never get the chance to do that again."

"Okay", said Snotlout, "do we really have time for this right now?"

"Snotlout's right", said Heather.

"Really?!" said Astrid.

"Believe me, those words hurt", said Heather, "but we've gotta find our dragons."

"Hey!"

The group turned as five guards came down to where they were.

"They've escaped!" said one of them. "Get 'em!"

As the group stood ready to fight, Ivy let out one, long whistle and Phoenix emerged standing in front of them.

"Whoa!" said another one of the men.

"Dragon on the loose!" said another.

The dragon screeched and advanced on them.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

The men scurried away and scrambled back up to the deck. Ivy stroked the dragon's chin.

"Thanks again, big fella", she said. "Think you can get us out of here?"

The dragon nodded and led them down the hall to the stairs.

…

Votch eyed his men curiously as they scrambled up onto the deck screaming.

"What is going on down there?!" he demanded.

"The girl and her friends!" said one of the men. "They've escaped!"

"What?! Where's Edmund?!"

"No one's seen 'im, sir!"

"Well, go find him! AND TOSS HIM OVERBOARD!"

Votch watched as a Monstrous Nightmare led Ivy and her group up the stairs.

"All men, to arms!" Votch demanded. "Do not let them leave this ship!"

…

Ivy gasped as a cascade of arrows dipped with dragon came flying their way. Thinking fast, she grabbed a shield and ducked down in front of Phoenix, preventing him from being hit.

"I owed you one", she said to the dragon.

"Finally", said Snotlout, "some action!"

The group charged forward, wielding some weapons of their own. Catching sight of Votch standing above him, Slygroff headed his way.

"Votch!" he said, knocking men out of his path. "You black-hearted scoundrel!"

"Spare reading me the riot act, brother", said Votch. "You and your daughter and her friends will never make it off this ship alive."

Slygroff reached him and drew his axe.

"We shall see about that."

"You really want to challenge me, brother?"

"I've thought of nothing else since you kidnapped my daughter."

"Very well, then."

Slygroff cried out as their weapons clashed.

…

Down below, Ivy watched as her dad fought Votch. Suddenly, she gasped. Two men were sneaking up on him with swords.

"Dad, look out!"

Just then, a purple plasma bolt blasted the men back. Slygroff and Votch looked up from their battle.

"I don't believe it", said Slygroff.

"SHADOW!" Ivy cried.

At seeing her, the dragon beat his wings furiously to get over to her. He landed on the deck beside her, and she hugged his head.

"Oh, Shadow, I thought I'd never see you again."

Shadow purred as she stroked the scales of his chin. He crouched down so Ivy could mount his back.

"Let's go, boy", she said. "You and I aren't the only ones who need to be reunited."

Shadow took off and flew to the ship next to theirs, releasing plasma bolts to scare the men off the deck. Ivy jumped off of his back, grabbing her staff from the loop on his side.

"Alright, boy. Find them!"

Shadow released a wave of sound, using echolocation to find the riders' dragons. He stooped his head down below.

"Down there, huh?"

Shadow nodded.

"Good boy. Go get Hiccup!"

Shadow flew back to the other ship while Ivy headed below.

…

Hiccup was startled when Ivy's Night Fury landed next to him.

"Shadow? What are _you_ doing here?"

The dragon stooped down and motioned for him to get on his back. Confused, Hiccup did just that, and cried out as Shadow launched into the sky, taking him back to the other ship. Ivy whistled from below when she heard them land.

"Hiccup, down here!" she called. "I found the dragons!"

"Toothless."

Hiccup headed below and found Ivy standing in front of a cell containing Barf and Belch, Shattermaster, Meatlug and Stormfly.

"Still got that skeleton key?" said Hiccup, and Ivy nodded.

"Hang on, guys", she said. "I'll get you out of there."

A familiar screech suddenly sounded from behind them, and Hiccup turned to find-

"Toothless!"

Ivy quickly opened the first cage and moved over to his. As soon as he was free, Toothless pounced on top of Hiccup, who sighed with relief.

"There ya are, bud", he said.

Hiccup was quick to get one of his replacement legs from the saddle bag on his dragon's side. Once he was done fastening it, Ivy came up to him.

"I found Hookfang and Windshear in a cell down the hall", she said. "You'd better go up and tell the others."

"What about you?"

"I've got to find Poseidon. I know he's down here somewhere."

"Be careful. Who knows if Votch's men are lurking down here."

"I will be."

With that, the two separated. Hiccup and Toothless went above and flew back over to the other ship as the other dragons followed suit.

"Come on, Shadow", said Ivy as she crept down the hall with her dragon. "I want you to meet someone."

Poseidon screeched when he saw Ivy and Shadow approaching from the hall. Ivy shushed him.

"Easy, boy", she whispered. "We gotta be quiet. Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a flash."

Suddenly, a dagger whizzed by her side. She turned to see Edmund standing behind her, another knife at the ready.

"I don't think so, poison."

 **What will become of the dragon riders? Only time (and whatever I decide will happen) will tell. Until next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **by Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Dreamworks' Dragons, only the characters I have created.**

Ivy cried out as she hit the deck. Shadow was at her side immediately, nudging her side. She nodded to the dragon that she was okay and narrowed her dark green eyes at Edmund, who chuckled.

"What's the matter, poison?" he sneered. "Did you break a nail?"

With a growl, Ivy pushed herself up and grabbed her staff from her back. She twirled it around her body and brought it to a ready position in front of her. Shadow stood by her side, ready to pounce.

"No, Shadow."

She held up a hand to stop him.

" **He's mine.** "

Edmund charged forward with a battle cry. Shadow stayed back as Ivy rushed forward to meet him. Their weapons clashed. Ivy avoided a blow from Edmund's axe and ducked as his hooked hand swung at her neck. Ivy kicked his feet out from under him and he fell to the deck with a thud. Ivy grunted as the same thing was done to her. They both got up, taking hold of their weapons. Ivy yelled, shoving her staff forward and knocking Edmund back. Edmund swung his axe at her with one hand. While she was distracted avoiding the blow, he hooked his metal hand around her ankle. Ivy landed on the ground hard, holding her back. She tried to recover, fumbling for her staff, but Edmund kicked it away and placed a foot on her chest.

"Let me up, you snake!" she demanded, struggling under his weight, and gasped as

"I don't think so", said Edmund. "Forget what Votch says. I'm gonna finish you. NOW."

Ivy gasped as he brought his axe to her neck.

"And then, I'm gonna finish the beast that took my hand!"

Shadow roared, crouching down to charge. But before he could, a figure plowed into Edmund, knocking him away from Ivy, who gasped for breath and held her throat.

"Stay away from her!" Dagur yelled, punching Edmund in the face.

"Dagur!" Ivy cried, getting to her feet.

"Go! Get your dragons and get out of here!"

Ivy went over to Poseidon, who had been scratching and clawing at the cage ever since she and Edmund had started fighting.

"Hang on, boy", said Ivy. "I'll get you out of there. Shadow? Little help?"

Shadow released a plasma bolt on the lock, which swung open.

"I find it surprising that these aren't dragon-proof bars", said Ivy, stroking Poseidon's scales.

Shadow stared at them, wide-eyed and sitting on his hind legs.

"Oh, sorry, boy", said Ivy. "Shadow, Poseidon. Poseidon, Shadow."

The two dragons eyed each other suspiciously.

"Alright, let's go, boys!"

"IVY, LOOK OUT!"

Ivy ducked down as Edmund's axe flew over her head. She motioned to her dragons, who ran down the hall. As she was about to follow them, she heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs. Spying her battle staff, she grabbed it and charged the stairs. Raising her staff over her head, she cried out and swung it down.

"OW!"

Snotlout and the others came down the stairs, Snotlout rubbing his head.

"What in the name of Thor was _that_ for?!" he said.

"Sorry!" said Ivy. "I thought you were Votch's men."

"We'll get you an ice pack later, Snotlout", said Hiccup. "Come on, our dragons are-"

Dagur grunted as he shoved Edmund against the wall.

"Come near her again, and you lose your _other_ hand!" he yelled.

Edmund laughed.

"You think you and your little boyfriend scare me, **poison**?", he spat.

Ivy punched him in the mouth.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that! AGAIN!" she demanded.

Dagur threw him down.

"Poseidon!"

The dragon rushed over to Edmund and weighed him down.

"Let me up, beast!" he demanded.

Ivy picked up his axe, twirling it in her hand.

"You tried to kill my dragon", she said. "You allied yourself with my evil uncle, and you've threatened my friends on multiple occasions."

He gasped as she held his axe to his head.

"I should end you."

Ivy held the axe over her head and swung it down. Edmund screamed, and the axe landed next to his hand.

"But I'm not like you."

Ivy spun on her heel and walked away.

"And I won't stoop to your level. My father will deal with you soon enough."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Ilsen!" Edmund called after her.

"Oh, I think she has", said Hiccup. "Come on, guys. We've got dragons to free."

…

Votch watched as dragon after dragon came up the stairs and flew away, closely followed by Ivy, Hiccup and the dragon riders. He growled.

"You see, brother?" said Slygroff. "My daughter and her friends have beaten you."

"NEVER!"

Votch shoved Slygroff to the ground and drew his sword.

"I don't lose. But you are about to lose your head, brother!"

Ivy looked up to see Votch standing over Slygroff with his sword raised.

"DAD! NO!"

 **It's not often that I end my chapters on cliffhangers, but I'll be honest: It's not intentional. I am a little distracted because I have a sprained foot and am focused on letting it heal. Also, Wizards of Waverly Place is on and I used to LOVE that show. Conclusion coming soon, hope everyone had a nice Christmas!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **By Imagigirl20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Dreamworks' Dragons, only the characters I created.**

"DAD! NO!" Ivy cried.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

"Shadow!" Ivy called.

"Plasma blast!" they said simultaneously.

The two Night Furies aimed their fire at Votch, who was knocked away from Slygroff. Ivy whistled, and Poseidon scooped him up. Votch growled.

"Shoot that dragon!" he commanded. "No one is to escape!"

The dragon hunters aimed their weapons at Poseidon and Slygroff.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Ivy mounted Shadow and rose into the air.

"Hiccup!"

"You got it. Guys, let's give 'em some cover!"

"I'll give you more than that, son!"

Stoick and Gobber, riding Skullcrusher and Grump, flew into view.

"Dad!" Hiccup called. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shadow must have known Ivy was in danger!" said Gobber. "That dragon was goin' nuts!"

"Well, we need all the help we can get", said Astrid.

"Oh, please!" said Snotlout. "Hookfang and I can take these guys with one wing tied behind our back."

He ducked behind the dragon as a cascade of arrows hit the deck in front of him.

"You were saying, Snotlout?" said Heather.

"Never mind."

"Alright, everyone on your dragons!" said Hiccup. "Let's give Ivy and Slygroff some cover."

Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Dagur and Shattermaster, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf and Belch, and Heather and Windshear took to the skies, surrounding Ivy and Shadow and Slygroff and Poseidon.

"Take out their catapults first, guys!" said Hiccup, veering Toothless to the right. "And avoid those arrows, whatever you do!"

"Leave the arrows to me!" said Ivy, brandishing her staff and standing on top of Shadow.

"Let's go!" said Hiccup, and soared straight down to the boats. "Alright, bud, let 'em have it, give it everything you've got!"

Toothless released plasma blasts left and right, taking out the catapults. The others soon joined in, and the ships caught fire.

"Sir!" one of the men yelled to Slygroff. "The Dragon Riders have destroyed our catapults!"

"I can see that, you dolt!" said Votch. "Shoot down the dragons!"

"Yes, sir!"

Arrow after arrow flew at the riders, but Ivy twirled her staff and blocked every one. She whistled, and Poseidon dove down into the water to load up. At Ivy's prompt, he blasted a hole in the main ship. Votch yelled as he was pinned down by a beam, and he sank under the water.

"Attaboy!" she cheered. "Dad, get away from here!"

"No, Ivy! Not this time!"

Without warning, Slygroff slid off of Poseidon's back.

"Dad, what are you doing?!"

Before he hit the water, Slygroff let out a bellowing howl, and Siren caught him on his back. Ivy was stunned. Her father, of all people, was riding a dragon! And enjoying it!

"Whoooooooo-hoo-hoooooo!" Slygroff hollered, flying circles around the ships.

"I don't believe it", said Ivy, pausing in mid-air. "Dad?"

"Ivy!" Dagur yelled. "Look out!"

Ivy gasped as an arrow whizzed past her head, but kept a firm grip on her staff. She motioned to Poseidon, who gathered more water in his mouth and shot it at the hunters, his precise aim destroying their bows.

"No!" Votch yelled. "Stop him!"

But the hunters had no weapons left to defend themselves.

"Alright, Hiccup!" Ivy called. "They're all yours!"

"You heard her, guys!" said Hiccup. "Let's finish this!"

A cascade of fire rained down on all of the ships, which began to sink under the flames. Edmund scrambled above deck, rocking from side to side. He cried out as a burning beam almost fell on top of him, and froze when he saw the riders burning the ships. His eyes narrowed at Ivy, flying on Shadow.

"You're not winning _today,_ poison", he said, grabbing his axe. "Not while _I'm_ still around!"

With a grunt of effort, he let his axe loose. It flew through the air, headed straight for Ivy's head. She failed to notice. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As the axe drew closer, Poseidon leapt out of the water and used his tail to bat her and Shadow out of the way. His tail struck her in the face, and she fell. Shadow roared.

"IVY!" Slygroff cried.

Poseidon grunted as the axe struck his chest, and he fell onto one of the sinking ships, moving no more. Shadow swooped down to catch the girl, saving her from being impaled on a sunken ship. Slygroff flew closer to them, as did the rest of the riders. Shadow landed on the beach and set her down gently in the sand.

"Ivy!"

Dagur landed Shattermaster and raced over to her, kneeling down in the sand. Poseidon's tail had knocked her off guard.

"Ivy", said Slygroff, taking her face in his hands, "are you alright?"

"I'm okay", she said, still dazed, "but...why did Pos-"

Realization struck Ivy and she sat up straight.

"Poseidon!"

She scrambled to her feet, and ran to the edge of the beach, where she saw the dead dragon half-floating in the water.

"NO!" she screamed. "POSEIDON!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **by Imagigirl20**

 **As you may have guessed, this story will soon be coming to a close. I hope you have enjoyed what I've written.**

Shadow growled, spotting Edmund struggling to stay above the water on one of the sinking ships. Ivy turned to where his gaze was fixated, pure hatred burning in her eyes. She gritted her teeth, and pointed at Edmund. With a deafening screech, Shadow took to the skies. Edmund gasped as he realized he was heading straight for him. He yelled and scrambled to get away, but he was soon lifted into the air by his foot and dropped back onto the beach unceremoniously. Shadow landed next to Ivy, whose eyes were dark. Edmund had never been more terrified of anything in his entire life.

"N-now listen up, p-poison-"

"PLASMA BLAST!" Ivy screamed, and Shadow obeyed.

Edmund cried out as his metal hand was singed off by the blow. Ivy grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You killed him", she growled. "You killed Poseidon."

"And he'll stand trial for it", said Slygroff. "Back on Warrel."

"No!" Ivy yelled. "This traitor deserves to die, now!"

She threw him down and he was weighed down by Shadow's paw.

"No, Ivy!" said Slygroff. "I'll not allow you to become a murderer!"

" _HE'S_ THE MURDERER!" Ivy screamed. "NOT ME!"

"Ivy", said Slygroff, "do this and you will regret it for the rest of your life."

With tears in her eyes, Ivy clicked the button on her staff, revealing a dagger on the end. She raised it, and Edmund winced, clutching his burnt arm. Before she could bring it down on his head, Shadow stepped in front of her, growling softly, with a look that seemed to say, " _This isn't you."_

Slowly, her gaze softened and she relinquished her staff, letting it drop. Dagur leaned down by her side as she sank down into the sand and sobbed over her fallen dragon. Slygroff grabbed Edmund by his one good arm and yanked him up.

"Amazingly, you owe your life to that dragon", he said. "Otherwise, I have no doubt that my daughter would have killed you. And rest assured, when we return to Warrel, you shall pay for your crimes against our tribe."

…

Ivy watched sadly from Shadow's back as the riders moved Poseidon out of the now blood-infused waters and onto the beach with them. She knelt beside him and cradled his large neck.

"That's three times now you've saved my life", she choked. "I'm so sorry I couldn't return the favor."

She eased the dragon's eyes shut, and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I'll never forget you, Poseidon", she whispered, and walked away.

Edmund grunted as he was tied down to Siren behind Slygroff.

"Come on, guys", said Hiccup. "Let's all go home."

The riders and their dragons flew away, failing to see a hand shoot out of the water. Votch clawed his way onto the beach, gasping for air, and watched from on his back as the riders flew away.

"I'll be back for you", he breathed, " **Ivy Ilsen**."

 **Stay tuned for the finale. Perhaps I'll line up another sequel? ;)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragons: Old Enemies**

 **by Imagigirl20**

 **Helloooooo! I'm back, with what could be the final chapter of this story. But like I said during my last sign-off, there might be another sequel. ;) Thanks for all who read this, and I hope you enjoy its conclusion!**

The Dragon Riders, Heather, Dagur and Slygroff watched from Warrell's Grand Hall as Ivy stood outside in the rain with Shadow, staring out at the horizon. Poseidon had been buried at the water's edge, right next to Ivy's mother. Shadow nuzzled her hand affectionately, but she made no sign of noticing. With a sigh, the dragon sat down by her side.

Hiccup sighed and went outside. Toothless made to follow, but Hiccup shook his head.

"Stay here, bud", he said, and walked out further into the rain.

"Hey", he said, coming up next to Ivy. "You okay?"

Ivy shook her head.

"It's my fault, Hiccup", she said. "It's my fault Poseidon's dead."

"Ivy, you can't think that", said Hiccup, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away and whirled on him.

"Well, that _is_ what I think, Hiccup. That's what I think, and you know why? Because it's true! Poseidon is dead because of me! If I hadn't jumped ship-"

"If you hadn't jumped ship, you would be dead! And how do you think that would make your father feel? How do you think that would make _Shadow_ feel?!"

The dragon warbled sadly. Ivy let the tears fall, and Hiccup laid a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't pull away. Just then, Fishlegs came running from the stables.

"Hiccup!" he said. "Hiccup! Come quick!"

Hiccup and Ivy looked at each other, and ran over to him and Meatlug.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost", said Ivy, and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"You guys are not far off", said Fishlegs. "Look!"

He thrust a spyglass into his hands, and Hiccup looked out over the sea. Sailing on a ship, smiling smugly, was Votch. Ivy grabbed the spyglass and gasped.

"Votch", she growled, and whirled around. "Come on, Shadow!"

As she began to mount her dragon, Hiccup caught her arm.

"Ivy, no!"

She turned to glare at him.

"Votch is a monster", said Hiccup, "a monster who is still out there. And it's gonna take all of us to catch him."

"I'm not _going_ to catch him", Ivy said darkly, straightening up. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Shadow roared as they took off, disappearing swiftly into the sky. Hiccup groaned.

"Fishlegs, get the others", he said. "We're going after them. Come on, bud!"

Toothless was quick to run up to Hiccup, who mounted him fast and took off after Ivy. Fishlegs burst through the Grand Hall doors.

"Hiccup and Ivy need help!" he said. "Votch is alive!"

"Let's go!" said Astrid.

She and the other riders, Heather and Dagur ran to the door, but Votch slammed his fist down on the table.

"That's my daughter out there", he said, " _and_ my brother. This is personal, and we're coming with you."

Slygroff stood up and went outside, blowing a battle horn. People gathered in the center from their houses. Their chief barreled through the doors, lightning striking the gray sky.

"People of Warrell", he said, "this is it! This is what we have been training at Berk for! Right now, my brother is just off the horizon, and my daughter is in great danger! Votch needs to be stopped, and we are going to be the ones to do it, with some help from these brave Berk warriors!"

Dagur cleared his throat.

"And, of course, the Berserker tribe."

Heather nodded.

"So people of Warrell, mount up! Tonight, we ride dragons!"

The people cheered, and Slygroff mounted Siren.

"CHARGE!"

The entire village mounted their dragons and flew after their chief, who was behind the Dragon Riders, Dagur and Heather.

…

Ivy scanned the waters for her uncle's boat from Shadow's back, squinting as ice cold raindrops hit her face. Shadow growled and flapped his wings against the wind, keeping them suspended.

"I know it's cold and wet and windy", said Ivy to her dragon, "but we have to do this. For Poseidon. He will not die in vain."

Suddenly, an arrow flew past her ear.

"Whoa!"

Shadow screeched and jerked to the right, just barely avoiding another one.

"I'm guessing we're close", said Ivy, patting her dragon's side. "Alright, buddy, take us down! Let's finish this."

Votch smiled as he saw his niece on her dragon swoop down from the stormy sky.

"Right into my hands", he said to himself. "You're too easy, dear little Ivy."

He turned to one of the men on the ship.

"Launch the catapult like I told you!" he yelled.

"Aye-aye, sir!" said the man, and ran over to a large contraption on the ship. He grunted as he pulled a lever, which sent a rock hurtling towards dragon and rider. Ivy gasped.

"Shadow, look out!" she yelled, and veered to the right.

The stone, however, flew right over their heads, not aimed for them at all.

"What?"

Ivy stared after it in confusion.

"But why did-?"

Too late to realize she had flown right into Votch's trap, Ivy was stunned when a net was shot from the boat. Shadow screeched and instinctively dodged it, but the still distracted Ivy slipped from the slick rain water on his back and fell off! Snapping out of her daze, Ivy screamed as she plummeted. Shadow beat his wings furiously, struggling to catch up to her, but it was too late.

Everything happened in slow motion: Votch yelled at his men to fire, and a net shot out from the boat, aimed right at Ivy's tumbling form. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks as a harpoon laced with dragon root was aimed at him. Ivy gasped as her fingers came within reach of the net...and grunted as Hiccup flew from out of nowhere on Toothless, grabbing her and taking her out of range.

"Shoot the dragon!" Votch demanded, and his men aimed to fire.

BAM! A fireball blasted the man away from the trigger and the harpoon caught fire. Votch looked up to see an army of Warrell villagers on dragons behind the other riders. Hiccup looked down at Ivy, who smiled, and Toothless threw her into the air. Ivy flew over his back, her arms outstretched. Just as she was about to hit the water, Shadow swooped in and caught her. She immediately righted herself and rubbed his head.

"You okay, buddy? I'm sorry."

Ivy yelped when Shadow whiplashed her back with his tail.

"Okay, okay, I get it! No more flying solo. Now, let's see what my father's people have learned."

She and Hiccup flew up to meet them. Dagur and Fishlegs, riding Meatlug and Shattermaster, met them from opposite sides.

"It's bad, Hiccup", said Fishlegs. "

"We counted 20 ships, maybe more!" said Dagur, and laughed. "This guy obviously has a great backup resource. I'm impressed!"

"Dagur", Hiccup said warningly, and he held up his hands.

"The point is, there's an army down there!" said Dagur.

"Yeah, well, from what _I_ can see, there seems to be one up here, too", said Ivy, pointing everyone out.

Slygroff flew Siren over to her.

"I've lost your mother", he said. "I almost lost you. I'll not let that happen again. We're with you and your friends, to the end."

Ivy nodded.

"So what's the plan?" said Snotlout. "Because it would be kind of pointless to get all these people hyped up over a poorly constructed battle strategy."

"Snotlout's right", Heather gulped, "AGAIN."

"Snotlout!"

The boy did a fist pump, and Hookfang lit his horns on fire, causing him to cry out.

"Hookfang!" he said through gritted teeth, and the dragon seemed to laugh at him.

" _Does_ anyone have a plan?" said Astrid. "I mean, that's a lot of ships."

"And we'll take them all down", said Hiccup. "Together."

"I was foolish and stupid to think I could do it alone, Hiccup", said Ivy. "I'm so sorry."

"Apologize later", said Slygroff. "Jacob, lead your flank to the right and take out those ships! Lyza, lead your flank to the left and keep those catapults off of us! You, Riders, keep the two main ships occupied while my daughter and I go after Votch."

"Now see, _that_ is a plan!" said Snotlout. "Why can't you be more like him, Hiccup?"

This earned a glare from the one-legged Viking, and Snotlout chuckled nervously.

"And by that I mean, grow a mustache?" he tried, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Shadow", Ivy said to her dragon, touching his side. "Let's finish this, once and for all."

Shadow roared as Ivy maneuvered him back down to the boats. Slygroff and Siren followed close behind her.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you rode a dragon", said Ivy, motioning to Siren.

"I owe it all to you, my daughter", said Slygroff. "You've made me see that these beasts are not what they appear to be."

Ivy smiled. She was about to say something else, when a net appeared out of nowhere.

"Shadow!"

The dragon released a plasma blast, singing the net before it could entangle itself around her father and his dragon. Slygroff nodded his thanks, and pulled up beside Ivy.

"I have an idea", he said, and Ivy nodded.

…

Votch growled as he watched riders all over the sky sink his ships one by one. He couldn't believe the army he had brought back to best his brother, his little brat of a niece and her annoying friends was being beaten back so easily. Already, almost half of his ships were sunk. He watched as Ivy circled overhead, firing off shots around his boat. The girl's aim was terrible..unless, of course, it was a-

"NOW!"

Votch turned too late to see Slygroff dive straight down on Siren's back. Ivy whistled, and Shadow dove down to meet them. Slygroff jumped off of his dragon's back and Shadow caught him. Votch gasped as Siren screeched and drove into the hull of his ship, leaving a huge gap. The water began to rise as the ship sank quickly. Votch held on to the mast, clinging to its base. Siren emerged from the water, and Slygroff dropped down onto his back.

"Nice job, guys!" Hiccup called. "Great teamwork! Now, let's finish this! Dagur, Heather, you're up!"

With Berserker battle cries, the siblings rode their dragons above the sinking ship.

"Windshear, tail slice!" said Heather, and her dragon cut the ship's mast in half.

Votch cried out and dove out of the way as the last of his ship came down. As he clung to the ship's sinking side, he was met by Dagur riding Sleuther, who waved at him.

"Hello!" he said, and released a crazy laugh.

Votch locked eyes with Sleuther, who screeched and whiplashed him. Votch landed in the water, where he was quickly fished out by Astrid and Stormfly. He watched the rest of the ships sink, one by one, until his entire army had been taken out and gathered onto the beach under the watchful eye of Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch.

Ivy, Slygroff, Hiccup and the rest of the riders landed on the shore as Stormfly dropped Votch into the sand. Clearly outnumbered, Votch scrambled up and tried to run. SHING! An axe landed merely inches from his head. He looked up to see Slygroff with his arm outstretched. Ivy approached her uncle, a fiery look in her eyes.

"You are _done_ hunting these dragons", she said, " _and_ messing with my family and friends."

"You shall stand trial for your crimes back on Warrel, brother", said Slygroff, "and believe me when I say, it is taking every fiber of my being not to kill you for the things you have done."

"The Dragon Hunters are finished", said Hiccup.

Votch chuckled.

"You only think that they're finished, you foolish boy", he said. "But you all fail to see the bigger picture."

"What are you talking about?" Ivy demanded.

"You believe me to be the mastermind behind the Dragon Hunters?" said Votch. "Think again."

"If you're not the true leader of the Dragon Hunters", said Hiccup, "then who is?"

…

A mysterious stranger stepped over the guard he had taken out guarding the prison cells back on Warrel. Edmund stopped scraping his hooked hand over the brick wall as he heard footsteps approach and scoffed when someone came into view.

"It's about _time_ you showed up", he said, coming up to the bars. "I'm dying of boredom, here."

"Have you done what I've asked?" said the stranger, standing in front of the door.

"Yeah, every word", said Edmund. "Now get me out of here!"

"And the Dragon Riders?"

"They don't know anything about who they're _really_ dealing with."

"Excellent."

The stranger produced the key he had taken from the guard.

"It has been tiring, playing the long game, but it will all be worth it once Berk is mine to control at last."

"And what about poison?"

"Ivy Ilsen and her Night Fury are essential to my plans, as are Hiccup and his dragon."

Edmund stepped back as the stranger let him out of his cell.

"Just remember our deal", he said, stepping out. "I get you the dragons, you get me my revenge."

"Patience, my young friend. As I said when we first met, you shall receive everything you seek."

"Yeah, but that was, like, 5 years ago."

Edmund gasped as the stranger pressed him against the wall, his own dagger at his throat.

"Do you _dare_ to question my word?"

Edmund gulped.

"N-no, sir."

"Good."

The stranger dropped him and tossed the dagger to his side.

"You will proceed with Phase 3, as planned. Soon, Hiccup Haddock and his little dragon rider friends will answer to me, as will his father. It is only a matter of time."

To Be Continued…

 **So, yeah, to avoid any spoilers just in case anyone hasn't seen all of Season 5 of Race to the Edge yet (yeah, right!), I decided to keep this new villain a mystery for now. Btw, the last season will premiere early this year, and I can hardly wait! But as for this story, well...let's just say, Part 2 is complete. Whether or not there is a Part 3 depends on reviews...and if I can actually come up with one. Signing off for now, guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
